Sasuke's Reason
by the inversed butterfly
Summary: It's her wedding day... it was supposed to be perfect. Until he had to come and stop it. Song-fic.


**Song: **The Reason by Hoobastank _(I highly recommend you listen to it before you read this)_

**Pairing: **SasuSaku, NaruSaku.

**Summary: **its my wedding day.. and he just _had_ to come barging in confessing his underlying love for me.

* * *

**_sasuke's r e a s o n_**

_by abbysays_

* * *

Its her wedding day. Though its supposed to be a happy and joyous afternoon, something was completely off about it. Something was _wrong_.

.

.

_w r o n g_

.

.

"Sakura.. Are you okay?" Ino asked her best friend.

Sakura was staring at her-self in the full-mirror. A tear-slightly dripping over her cheek. She sniffled.

"Ah.. Um. I'm fine, Ino." She smiled, weakly.

Ino, uncertain, smiled back and finished tending to her dress.

She was stunning.

Sakura's dress was ivory. _Pure _white. It was a sweetheart cut, strap-less. It was shimmering. Slightly like a diamond. Sequins and gems embroidered on the sides. It hugged her curves perfectly and snug. It was breathtaking. Especially, for her. It was _made_ for her. _just. for. **her. **_

..why did this feel so wrong then?.._**  
**_

She couldn't believe it. It was actually her, _getting married_ today. **Getting married**. She was completely certain and happy about it. But she still couldn't understand why she was crying._ Maybe it's tears of joy_, She thought. Maybe it was. She didn't understand, so she let it go and smiled at herself. She was getting married, happily in love with the boy - no, man , who actually _cared_, _loved_, and _cherished_ her. She was happy; and she loved him. She really did.

Hinata came in through the door.

"S-Sakura-San.. Its time" Hinata whispered, smiling. a fake smile. a very fake one.

Hinata never did tell Naruto how she felt... now she'd never will. _and she's going to have to live with the fact that Sakura is going to **marry **the love of her life. _

Sakura smiled and went out the door.

She met with Kakashi at the door.

"Excited?" He chuckled.

"... and a little nervous" She smiled, slightly.

It was silence until she .. calmly broke it.

"Did he come...?" She whispered.

.

.

_(thump.)_

.

.

_stupid silence_

.

.

_(thump.)_

he breathed in. _  
_

"No."

* * *

_An hour before..._

"Yo." Kakashi poofed in.

"Hn."

"...You going?"

"Hn."

"You _are_ the best man, and I mean you shouldn't be standing in the middle of nowhere training yourself to dea -"

"What do you really want, Kakashi?" Sasuke glowered at him.

Kakashi sighed.

"You should really come. " _do it for her._

"... Hn"

"Think about it, Sasuke"

_Poof_

Sasuke jumped from the tree and ran his hand through his hair. life wasn't fair enough. he expected Sakura to be jumping in his arms when he came back...

...she and Naruto weren't supposed to be _dating_.

_._

_._

_she was supposed to love **him**.  
_

_._

_._

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you

* * *

_

...And he is definitely _not_ going to lose her to the dobe.

* * *

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You [x3]

* * *

_

Sakura slowly walked down the aisle by Kakashi's side. She saw Naruto, and smiled at him. He grinned, widely, back at her.

He was stunned by her appearance. She was gorgeous, and he was lucky;

She reached the alter and took Naruto's hand.

The priest looked between the both of them and started.

_'I love you', _mouthed Sakura to Naruto. _'I love you too'_

"We gather here today, to..." Sakura drowned out the priest's words. She just stared at Naruto, who stared back.

He was still smiling, and he looked quite handsome in the tux. She inwardly giggled and held onto Naruto's hand much tighter.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sakura Haruno as your lawfully wedded wife?" The Priest asked Naruto.

"I do, I do, I do!" Naruto grinned.

The crowd chuckled.

Sakura smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that would blow you away.

"...and do you, Sakura Haruno, take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

.

_(thump.)_

.

_(thump.)_

.

"..." She waited.. for something to happen.

She didn't know why she paused but when she did, she could feel Naruto's frown.

She giggled and Naruto smiled, relieved. Of course she did! It was not like Sasuke.. would come barging in, and sweep her off her feet!

"I -"

"**WAIT!**"

.

.

_(..oh great..)_

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you

* * *

_

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto growled. Why now?

"Whaddya want?" Naruto asked, impatient.

"I need to talk to Sakura" He said.

Sakura gasped.

"Why?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah! Were getting married here, ya know!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Sakura. I need to talk to you. _Now._" Sasuke said, grabbing her wrist.

She pulled away.

"Sasuke! I'm getting married right now. I'll talk to you afterward!"

"No. I want.. I NEED to talk to you, right NOW!" Sasuke growled.

Sakura hesitated. She looked over to Naruto for some help. He slowly nodded in reassurance.

She walked over to Sasuke, who brought her to somewhere quiet and closed off.

She stumbled over to long dress.

"What, Sasuke? You ruined my wedding, what could you possibly want?" She shouted.

"**I love you**"

.

_(thump.)_

.

.

.

_(thump.)_

...

...

_why now.._

_sasuke.._

_kun.  
_

* * *

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you

* * *

_

**Um.. Well, yeah.  
**

**YOU could decide what happens next. Lol. I left that out, because I wasn't really sure what to do. xD **

**... I really was set on making Sakura reject Sasuke; because well... he broke her heart so many times, why would he possibly deserve it now. & I can't stand a heartbroken Naruto. Maybe a heartbroken Sasuke; but not a Naruto! He's just way to ADORABLE! 'ttebayo!  
**


End file.
